


Buried

by Esprit_de_corps



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esprit_de_corps/pseuds/Esprit_de_corps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot for week #1 of the Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Series<br/>It's a 5-week hiatus long writing challenge dedicated to smut without a plot!<br/>I'm a bad example, it appears I've gone way past the 800 word count limit.<br/>I regret nothing. No Betas for this challenge. So forgive us.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for week #1 of the Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Series  
> It's a 5-week hiatus long writing challenge dedicated to smut without a plot!  
> I'm a bad example, it appears I've gone way past the 800 word count limit.  
> I regret nothing. No Betas for this challenge. So forgive us.

When Felicity opened her eyes, dirt was raining down all around them. Oliver, who was hovering over her, his entire body shielding her, looked down at her with a smile, “Hey, glad you’re awake, you had me worried there for a moment.”  


“So it wasn't a dream? We’re really trapped down here?” Felicity said. “It’s been hours Oliver, why hasn't Digg found us yet?”  


Oliver held her tighter, “He will, we just have to be patient and hope the roof doesn't cave in on us.”  


Things between the two of them had been strained lately, Oliver continuing to push her away, Felicity refusing to play this game of push and pull with him. This was the first time in weeks they were both unable to avoid being alone and so close.  


Felicity wiggled around, adjusting her body in an attempt to get comfortable. With each movement, Oliver had became acutely aware of the growing arousal he seemed to have no control over. Felicity froze when Oliver’s breath hitched and she realized just how much her movements were affecting him.  


She angled her head to look at him, bending one of her knees, “If I had known this was all it would take to get you to respond to me, I would've destroyed the foundry weeks go.” She said, drawn to his lips, hovered just above her own.  


“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver gritted. But before he could say anything more, Felicity pulled him in for a searing kiss. This wasn't innocent, or pure, this kiss was full of years of frustration and passion for the man she loved and her body craved. When they broke apart, breathless…Oliver begged, “Felicity, please.” He loved her, he wanted her, but he could only take so much. His body craved her, he was barely holding on to his resolve not to complicate things with them further.  


As desperate tears pooled in her eyes, Felicity asked him, “Say you don’t want me, just say – “  


Before the words could leave her lips, Oliver crashed his lips into hers.  


When he released her, both were breathless, he smiled. Oliver loved it when she looked like this--so innocent and vital, despite all he had done to her, all they had been through. He held his lips close and traced hers with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth and claimed his, allowing him to taste her sweetness.  


Lying on top of her, his body reacting to the softness of hers, his hands finally tracing areas they had never ventured before, he felt complete. This was all he dreamed of. This is the love that would save him from himself.  


Each kiss became more demanding. She whimpered under him and ran her hands into his hair to hold him to her.  


He opened his eyes to find her dangerous smile. "More," she demanded.  


With a smile of his own, Oliver slowly raised her dress over her head and began kissing his way down her creamy flesh. Felicity, afraid to move out of fear of him retreating from this incredible moment.  


She helped him remove his jacket and shirt as he stopped to help her, only to return to laving at her left nipple after removing her bra. When Oliver lifted his head to bring her into another searing kiss, the passion between them had turned into a full blown frenzy of desperation to unbuckle his pants and remove the last barrier preventing their skin from fully touching.  


Felicity took him into her hand and begun lightly stroking him. He closed his eyes at the sensation. When he pulled away to remove her lace panties, he was desperate to taste her, she was so wet…  


But Felicity was impatient. She waited for him, loving him every day. There would be time to explore later, right now, she needed him. “Please Oliver”, she trembled with need. “I need to feel you inside of me. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Her words were all he needed to line himself up at her entrance, he kissed her deeply as he’s fully seated in her warmth. The sensation of finally being inside of her, overwhelming for both. So they allowed themselves a moment to adjust to the feeling.  


Oliver was hesitant to move for fear of hurting her, so Felicity rotated her hips and encouraged him by rising and sinking down on him, taking him back into her depths fully. This was all he needed, he ran his hands slowly down her hips and began to stroke up into her deeply. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of Oliver filling her completely.  


"Is this what you meant?" he asked her.  


He raised his head to kiss her briefly, then ran his lips to her ear. He began to pull himself into her much more deeply, molding her to him with each thrust. He could feel her begin to shatter, her breathing becoming erratic.  


One last stroke convulsed her. "Oliver," she whimpered, clinging to him. Tears begin to stream down her face, as she shuddered around him.  


He stroked hard into her once more and felt her internal tremors grow even stronger.  


She was still clinging to him and shuddering, as he raised her leg over his shoulder, determined to brand himself deep within her soul with each and every stroke. Oliver began a deep, intense rhythm, allowing her no time to recover. He ran his teeth lightly along her neck to roughly suck at the tender skin near her pulse.  


He gave her slow, very deep--almost brutal--strokes, as she gasped her approval. He bit at her nipple slightly, and she screamed.  


“Look at me Felicity”, he stroked her extra hard, “Don’t ever think that I don’t love you”, another deep thrust hitting her so deep, she feels it pulsating in her heart, “you've branded my soul to yours” again he strokes into her as deep as he can, “this is everything left that I haven’t given over to you”, he whispers. Felicity’s body once again breaking under him. No man has ever made love to her, or loved her with such intensity. “Every part of me is yours.” Oliver tells her. “Take it.” He chants. His movements desperate and frenzied now. “Take it…” his body begins to shudder, and he finally spills himself deep within her.  


As they recover their breathing, they each realize, there’s no going back from this. Moments after sharing many more soft kisses, unable to speak or stop starting at one another, they redress and hear Digg’s voice in the distance.  


“Oliver…Felicity, are you down there? Can you hear me?


End file.
